This invention relates to a carrying holder, especially to an improved carrying holder of musical instruments, such as a bass drum, a quad tom, snare drum, etc., in which the shoulder bars are convenient to assemble and are angularly adjustable.
The carrying holder of the present invention is especially designed for a member of a marching band, such as a military band, for carrying a musical instrument. The prior art, as shown in FIG. 5, is composed of a "T" bar 1', a pair of shoulder bars 2', a belly plate 3' and fastening means 4'. A lateral plate 11' of the "T" bar 1' includes a plurality of holes 111' aligned in lateral direction on each end thereof which are used for receiving bolts 112' to fix the pair of shoulder bars 2' thereon. The shoulder bars 2' also have an appropriate number of threaded holes 21' for engagement with the bolts 112'. The fastening means 4' fixed on the belly plate 3' consist of two hooks which hook the musical instrument to prevent the musical instrument from dropping down. In usage, the shoulder bars 2' are put on the shoulders of a person. For maximum adjustability, applications, the holes 111' of the lateral plate 11' of the "T" bar 1' are aligned in a lateral direction so that the distance between the pair of shoulder bars 2' can be adjusted by changing the bolting positions of the shoulder bars with the lateral plate 11'.
However, there is some inconvenience and time-wasting when changing the positions of the shoulder bars 2 since the shoulder bars 2 are "fixed" at separate holes 111' of the lateral plate 11'. It is necessary to unthread the bolts 112' from the holes 111', then to thread the bolts 112' into other desired holes, which will waste much time. Therefore, to eliminate the disadvantages mentioned above, the carrying holder of the present invention incorporates grooves comprising a plurality of semi-circular holes.